


关于猫咪饲养的几条忠告——Steve·G·Rogers

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cat!Bucky, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	关于猫咪饲养的几条忠告——Steve·G·Rogers

这只被steve取名为bucky的乳白色小猫咪他是在小区门口捡到的。

那是个下雨天，他撑伞走过的时候不小心将坑洼里的泥浆踩得溅了小灰猫一身，无辜的喵咪只是在小蘑菇似的垃圾箱一旁躲雨而已。

它恹恹的将小脑袋从一张湿漉漉的废纸上抬了抬，甚至没有看清庞然大物的样子，随即又静静的合上了眼睑。

steve脚步停了一会儿，直到发现小猫咪的腹部在上下起伏之后才放心的离去。它太小了，像是才足个月的小奶猫，要不是steve眼尖的话肯定都不会发现它的存在。

他本来都离开了的，真的⋯⋯已经刷卡进了门又无奈的叹了口气出来，默默收起伞，脱下外套将小猫咪给包了起来。

“喵~”小猫咪声音嘶哑，挣扎着，但是弱小的身体已经被卷进了干燥温暖的布料里面，只得伸出爪子挠着steve的手背。

猫爪的肉垫子也凉飕飕的，拍在steve的手上像是挠痒，不过却刻章似的留下了脏乎乎的印子。

等到他们到家的时候，小猫咪的爪子搭在steve的虎口处，整个脑袋缩回了steve的外套里，沾满泥浆的尾巴尖在客厅的地毯上留下一连串污迹⋯⋯

steve在猫咪吃饱喝足之后给它洗了三次澡，这次猫咪的反抗是实打实的，叫声凄厉，两颗又大又圆的眼睛挂它小小的脸上，委委屈屈的看着steve⋯⋯噢，猫咪本就惹人怜爱，可怜兮兮的小猫咪简直是攻击力max！

最后一次将猫咪往温水里放的时候脸颊被抓出伤痕的steve甚至不忍心的扭开了头。

不过效果很棒哦，至少，bucky不是一只灰猫，它是一只白色的小公猫！当然，在steve用放大镜发现它的小嫩芽的时候又被恶狠狠的抓了几把，鼻头都破了！

而且，bucky的尾巴又黄白相间的花纹诶！用吹风机（一定要用最小档真的！）吹干之后尾巴蓬松又好看！（他那个时候根本不敢用吹风机对准bucky的小脑袋！）

那一天，当他把bucky带回来了之后，非常瘦弱又非常好动的异国短毛喵bucky小先生就和主人steve用来擦它小脑袋的嫩黄色小毛巾玩（斗）了一天！最后呼噜呼噜睡着的时候也是将小毛巾压在自己身下的！

bucky小猫咪才不会输给一条无处不在的总是遮挡住它的视线小破布呢！哼！

现在bucky已经长到了5.5磅重了，身高也达到了35公分！成功的超过了这个年龄的全美平均水平哦！

而且，和主人steve的关系也相处融洽，晚上想吃小鱼干就不会是嫩牛肉！想喝全脂的就不会是燕麦的！想玩尾巴就不会搭理毛毛球⋯⋯

这当然应该归功于bucky的救世主steve先生！

所以，各位，有要养猫咪的来跟着rogers先生学一学吧！

 

第一条：密切关注猫咪心理的变化，特别是他比你更高的自尊心哦！

steve和他家的猫咪冷战了。当然，steve觉得很委屈，因为这个冷战完全是单方面的⋯⋯他的bucky现在一点儿也不粘他了，呜呜。

当然，这一切都是他的错。

因为他大意的关系，bucky感冒了。

去兽医院的时候医生说可以注射药物，但是bucky在对方拿着器具靠近的时候病恹恹的粘着steve，还用委委屈屈的大眼睛泪蒙蒙的瞪着steve，更别提肉呼呼的猫掌收起了尖利的爪子，只用短短的肉垫子一下一下又一下的触碰着正要背过身的主人的衣裳⋯⋯像是在做无用的挽留。

“喵呜~”叫声凄凉又无助。

所以他决定还是用食疗法。

他从医院拿回来了药片，认认真真的碾磨成粉，准备了猫咪最喜欢的食物之后，混在了食物里面，带着自己最真诚最爱怜的笑容端到了bucky面前。

bucky是真的病了，没什么力气所以只是闻了闻，本来想闭上眼继续睡觉的，看到steve的神色之后，用前爪支起自己的身体，“喵~~”，温暖的小脑袋抵住了steve的手背，轻柔的转动着，像是在安抚，最后还用带着湿气的鼻头嗅了嗅steve的食指，伸出小舌头舔了舔⋯⋯

他的主人在碾完药片之后没有洗手，所以说细节决定成败。

猫咪也有味觉吗？！

bucky被苦得吐了奶！

而且现在它不搭理我了！

而且为什么啊，它不是猫咪吗？为什么看我的眼神像是在看叛徒？！

steve对着在裹成一团在窗台上看落日的bucky的背影很是郁猝。

bucky不要他了，真的。

他做饭的时候不会在料理台上巡视似的矫捷的走来走去，小猫爪子收成一圈，见到一个缝隙就踩进去⋯⋯更别提会对steve的食材闻来闻去，遇到自己喜欢的回兴高采烈的喵喵好几下，抬头仰望着steve，全心全意的看着他⋯⋯嗅到味道烈的偶尔还会打喷嚏，特别机智的扭过头，然后会害羞似的将脑袋往steve的手臂上蹭⋯⋯更别提遇到难闻的的时候那张嘟起的嫌弃脸了。

它甚至会灵活的跳上steve的餐桌检查他是不是在吃“屎”，非要闻到steve吃的是他觉得棒棒的才会满意的离开。

这些都不会有了。

更别提一起看电视的时候了，他的bucky不会在蜷成一滩窝在他的腿上了。

最开始的时候小bucky跳不上沙发，只能将自己放在steve的两只脚上，暖意融融的，肉呼呼身体的陷进steve的脚与脚之间。后来的时候踩着steve的脚背去够被steve放在膝盖上的抱枕，主人看它太辛苦，以为它喜欢那个抱枕，就放到了它身边⋯⋯结果倔强的小猫咪用脑袋将抱枕抵开了，抖了抖毛，仰着头渴求的看着steve：“喵~”

从那以后，steve的膝盖就是bucky的沙发专用座椅。

甚至他的两条破洞牛仔裤成了bucky的最爱，他会磨牙似的去咬那些线条，有时也会用小爪子抓，在抓到主人的肉肉主人颤抖的时候受惊似的抖了抖，疑惑的看向主人。它不知道自己是不是做错了，做错了什么，但是它会以steve的反应为喜好。

它只有steve。

⋯⋯现在他的膝盖空着，而bucky最爱的《GLEE》在液晶电视上欢声笑语，但是那只猫却仍然闷闷的躲在自己的猫窝里。

就连探寻的小脑袋都没有冒出来过。

steve蹲到了他的面前，“你生病了啊！”

猫咪的短耳朵动了动，将自己蜷得更紧。

steve的手摸着猫咪柔顺的毛发，“那，我要去睡觉咯？”

bucky打呼声更大了。

steve无可奈何的收了手，正准备起身的时候，小猫咪虚虚的睁开了眼，“喵？”

“嗯？”他揉了揉对方的脑袋，无论外表看上去多么健康，一旦真实的摸到，特别是脑袋，他的bucky总给人一种瘦骨嶙峋的感觉。

他有些心疼，“不吃药就不吃药吧⋯⋯”

猫咪享受的在他手心蹭着，“喵⋯⋯”

“我去关窗户！”

“喵！！”猫咪瞪大眼，前爪搭在他的手背上，好像在往自己的脑袋上摁⋯⋯小脑袋直了起来，甚至还讨好的靠他近了些⋯⋯

steve哭笑不得，一直对摸头上瘾了的猫咪！

他将对方抱进怀里，“那好吧，我邀请你晚上和我一起睡好不好？嗯？”

对方躺在他的怀里用自己的侧脸蹭着他的手心，冒出来的小舌头还舔舐着他的手掌，小尾巴缠着他的手腕，答案显而易见。

他本来是想将bucky安置在被窝里的，但是猫咪不喜欢黑暗，而且⋯⋯它不是躺着睡的，被窝的温度对它而言也有点高了，所以，最终bucky将自己蜷成了一个圈，窝在了他的脑袋边。

大眼睛怔怔的看着steve。

steve在它有些冰凉的鼻头亲了一下，“晚安。”

猫咪的脑袋没有像以前那样窝进自己柔软的身体，而是搭在了爪子上，有些不解的样子，不过在steve刚要闭上眼的时候呼噜着凑了上来，小舌头飞快的舔过他的鼻尖。

然后像以前那样蜷成了一团，整张脸都埋进了柔软的毛里面。

steve笑了一下，伸出手掌盖在猫咪的屁股上，猫咪躲了躲，没躲开温热的大手。

没过一会儿，小尾巴静悄悄的再次缠绕上主人的手腕。

那天晚上他们都睡得很好。

直到第二天，steve发现自己的小猫咪不见了，而脑袋边的枕头上多了一滩水渍。

Google说尿床的小猫咪觉得很不好意思会躲起来，但是会躲多久啊！

睡觉一定要关窗啊！铲屎官们！！

 

Steve·G·Rogers关于养猫咪的忠告之七：如果你爱你的猫咪，那无论他变成什么样子，以何种形态出现在你的面前，你都应该无条件的爱它，或者他。

他站在门口和系着围裙的男孩儿面面相觑。

那个男孩，应该是男孩儿，因为脸年轻得额头上还冒着小红豆豆呢！围裙上污迹斑斑，沾染的液体像是鲜榨的果汁又像是卫生间果色的洗衣液，现在正滴滴答答的从围裙下摆滴落在steve花大价钱装修的地板上⋯⋯而且已经在男孩儿脏污的脚丫边积了一滩了。

OMG，OMG⋯⋯如果，如果只是那双因为steve突然破门而入（其实他是没遵守往常的下班时刻而已）而受惊抖动着竖起来的白色三角小耳朵的话，steve最多会认为这个突然出现在他家搞破坏的男孩儿只是一个有着特殊嗜好比如Cosplay的小破坏狂，可是，瞧瞧他看到了什么！

在男孩儿光溜溜的两腿间若隐若现的，那是一根尾巴！和他养的猫咪bucky的尾巴花色一模一样的，黄白相间的，毛绒绒的尾巴！

半个小时候，steve终于小心翼翼的坐到了猫少年坐着的沙发的另外一边。

那条自己的夏威夷风情的短裤被少年嫌弃的看了一眼之后就安安静静的扔在了一旁。少年盘着腿，托了Steve骨架大的福气，旧汗衫完美的盖住了少年的某些关键位置，当然，只有那一根蓬松的尾巴从少年的屁股后面挤了出来，随着少年吸允牛奶的频率惬意的摇动着。

steve被那根调皮的尾巴弄得新有点儿痒，看着茶几上的空盒子有点担忧：“牛奶会不会太凉呀？少喝一点好吗？待会儿再喝？嗯？”

bucky，好吧，猫少年左手上的伤痕确认了他的身份的确是被steve捧在手心的小猫咪。

猫少年bucky脸颊比起猫咪bucky来相差不大，估计那些柔软的毛毛都变成了他胖乎乎的脸颊，现在这张圆圆的脸正看着他呢，眼睛也圆溜溜的，嘴唇嫣红，声音又软又粘：“你吓到bucky了。”

“诶⋯⋯”steve的自责马上就涌了上来：“可是，我⋯⋯我以为家里进了贼呢！你知道，周一的时候莫名其妙碗碟都碎了，周二洗衣机还坏了，周三⋯⋯我丢了好几件衣服，周四更不得了，我托人买给bucky⋯⋯就是你的小鱼干都不见了！所以，我就想着，我想⋯⋯”

猫少年的脸颊皱了起来，一脸的不开心，牛奶也不愿意喝了轻轻的放在了茶几上，嘟着嘴抬起眼看了他一眼之后又飞快地低下了头，本来晃动的尾巴也低落地垂在了沙发边上，那两只小耳朵也耷拉了下来，被棕色的卷发遮盖了起来⋯⋯steve的心有些缩紧，“怎么了？是那个坏蛋伤害了你吗？bucky？嗯？说话好不好？告诉主⋯⋯告诉steve好不好？”

他想伸手去揉揉对方的脑袋，结果变成了猫少年的bucky显然也没有能摆脱猫咪bucky的某些习性，比如委屈了就必须将自己蜷成一团只露个背影给Steve看。

可惜，他也没能习得作为少年的某些，额⋯⋯准则。

缩成一团将自己埋在沙发角落里的buck对着自己的主人露出了一个光滑赤裸又圆润的小屁股，白皙细长的大腿蜷着，声音闷闷的：“没有坏人，steve⋯⋯没有坏人。”

“bucky就是那个坏人！bucky只是想帮你打扫房间而已⋯⋯是那个洗衣机轰轰隆隆的，它也吓到bucky了！你的衣服也不听话⋯⋯它，它叠不整齐⋯⋯呲，坏了！bucky就把它扔掉啦！bucky想做好事的！bucky不是坏人！”

“小鱼干是bucky的！你不许给其他的猫咪！不许给其他的猫咪吃掉！bucky自己吃掉！好吃⋯⋯bucky只是贪吃的猫猫⋯⋯不是坏人！不是坏猫咪⋯⋯”

如果最开始只是觉得委屈的话，现在的bucky的心里就是担忧与难过了。当他还只是猫咪的时候，不能说人类的语言的那个时候，他只要缩成一团毛球，冒出小脑袋无辜的仰着头看着对方就会得到对方温暖大手的安抚，从自己的头顶顺着背脊一直轻柔的摸到尾巴⋯⋯要是自己愿意的话，还会被抱抱呢。

他的主人，steve rogers的胸口又宽阔又暖和，双臂结实有力，他从来不担心会掉下去。

他喜欢在在对方的胸前睡着，虽然因为是猫咪，有时候会控制不住打呼噜，但是没关系，他能听到主人咚咚咚咚咚的心跳，嗯⋯⋯主人听不到自己的心跳，但是可以听到自己打呼，很好的。

可现在⋯⋯他的背上和屁股都凉凉的，主人根本没有摸他，也不打算抱他⋯⋯主人可能不喜欢他了。

他悲伤的直起身体，双手紧紧的抓着沙发，“主人，你⋯⋯”

steve胡乱的抓过一旁的东西想堵住自己的鼻孔，拿到手中之后发现花色有些不对⋯⋯好吧，那条被bucky嫌弃的沙滩裤。

“主人，你怎么了？bucky气到了你吗？”

他好想大喊你别过来至少衣衫不整的时候不要过来啊！

但是他一张口才发现鼻血已经从上颚溢进口腔，一股腥甜⋯⋯而肇事者还一脸担忧的，用爬跪的姿势靠近自己，他的汗衫对对方而言实在太大，紧致的锁骨就算了，就连胸口粉嫩的红樱从领口就能看的一清二楚啊！！

steve悲鸣了一声狠狠的闭上眼，然后将头抬得更高！！

不要幻想！不要幻想！

根本不需要幻想啊！他的bucky，初易人形的小猫咪赤裸的下体刚才已经被自己认认真真一丝不漏的看光了！上身只穿着那个破旧的汗衫，多次清洗之后几乎只能算做半透明的灰白色，还有领口和袖口⋯那些风景连拼凑都不需要，steve根本就是过目不忘。

我死定了！！他眼睛闭的很紧几乎挤出眼泪，然后鼻尖感受到了轻轻柔柔的触感，对方一定是屏息凝气了，一定是！

steve睁开眼，他的小猫咪眼睛瞪得溜圆，嘴唇紧抿着，鼓鼓的脸颊就在他的脸的上方，随即猫少年深吸了口气，“steve，现在感觉怎么样？”

“诶？”他吸了吸鼻子，又揉了揉，“不流血了呢！”

圆脸少年对他露出一个洋洋自得的微笑，就那么一瞬，在他将裤衩扔到一边之后又皱起了眉头：“你脸上有脏脏的血迹诶！”

“我⋯⋯”他的“去拿毛巾”还没说出来，刚才还乖乖的挤在他身边的少年一手撑到了他的腿边，赤裸的下体直接磨蹭上他的大腿，有些单薄的上身靠近他的上身⋯⋯他惊得动都不敢动。

猫少年眼神真挚又执拗，抬起一只手之后伸出舌头认认真真的将手心舔得湿漉漉的，然后像极了他还是猫咪给自己做清理的时候，小手（爪子）洗脸一般的在他上唇和鼻子旁边抹来抹去⋯⋯但是血迹却只是被唾液给晕染开了，没能清理干净却越来越脏污！

猫少年bucky觉得有些生气，眉头皱皱鼻子吸吸，又想将手掌放回来舔一舔的时候脑子里灵光一闪：我可以直接帮主人洗脸呢！

一直手撑在主人大腿边一只手撑在主人的肩膀上固定，舌头触碰着舌底的腺体，嘴巴里蓄了点唾液之后，伸出柔软又湿润的舌头认认真真的舔舐起主人的上唇来。

就在上唇清理完毕，正要往鼻侧工作的时候，主人的鼻孔里又开始滴落血迹！

怎么可能？！！

他赶紧闭上眼冥想咒语之后重重的在主人的鼻尖亲了一口！

果然，哼⋯⋯鼻血又止住了！

猫少年bucky嘴角噙着满意的笑容，看到主人鼻翼上的血迹⋯⋯毫不犹疑的伸出舌头舔去。

what？！

又流鼻血了？！

奇了怪了！

这次默念完咒语之后他只好恶狠狠的在主人的鼻子上咬一口！！

等等！为什么越流越多？越流越急？刚开始还只是一滴一滴的低落现在怎么成了小细流？！

到底哪个地方出了错？

bucky记得自己族人的治愈方法就是咒语加上真心之吻啊！难道不是伤在哪个地方就吻在哪个地方吗？

难道是我记错了？

有可能！小时候骄奢淫逸的猫族小王子才不是那种会认认真真听课的猫咪呢，会记得治愈之术也只是要用到亲吻⋯⋯他是想着可以去亲吻那些小母猫来着。

有可能是我没记清楚轻吻的地方！

当然，也有可能是猫咪的脸和主人的脸不一样⋯⋯对！觉得自己猫商又上了好几个档次的bucky恍然大悟的用两只手抱住他主任的脑袋，索性跨坐在了对方的大腿上，撅起嘴巴从对方的额头吻到了下巴⋯⋯一寸一寸的，就像是在用亲吻帮人家描摹轮廓似的，甚至连睫毛和耳侧也没放过⋯⋯当然，他在亲吻到主人耳垂的时候以为就是那个地方了，因为本来还安安静静乖乖坐着的被他治愈的主人突然呻吟扭动了一下⋯⋯

可显然他错了，等他气喘吁吁的亲吻到嘴唇的时候，撇到主人的衬衫和他的大汗衫都沾上了斑斑点点的血迹⋯⋯

他当然知道流血受伤有多疼⋯⋯那个时候如果不是主人的话，他肯定就像一只平凡的小野猫一样死在纽约的街头了，甚至连乌鸦都会嫌弃他的尸体。

“求求你了，”他小心翼翼的捏紧对方的鼻孔，嘴唇贴上对方沾了血迹的嘴唇：“please⋯⋯不要吓到bucky好不好？不要生病⋯⋯”

他一边吻一边模糊的说话，本来应该亲一下就退开看看法术有没有成功的，可是主人嘴唇上亲起来和其他地方不一样诶！他伸出舌头舔了舔，软软的，有点热，而且主人又开始颤抖了！

bucky小心翼翼的含着主人的下嘴唇，甚至小心翼翼的用牙齿咬了咬⋯⋯一只滚烫的手按在他屁股上！

主人又喜欢我了！他又摸我了！

毛绒绒的猫尾巴欢喜的在主人的大腿上磨蹭着，bucky隐约觉得自己做对了，小舌头更深入，甚至触碰到了主人的牙齿⋯⋯

可是他忘记放开捏着主人鼻子的手了。

人生的大起大落来的如此之迅猛，上午之将自己定义为猫奴的steve rogers这一刻觉得自己连呼吸都被夺走了。

心跳加速，眼花缭乱。

他以为只是因为现在的情景对单身许久的他而言太过火辣的缘故。

所以，当他真的迷迷糊糊晕倒的时候，他突然想起来他的鼻子，他的鼻子可以呼吸啊！还有，自己难道会是是史上第一个，因为接吻太过兴奋而晕倒的男人？！

 

猫少年bucky果然还未摆脱猫咪的一些习性，比如这一刻，扒着卫生间的门框，小心翼翼的将脑袋探了进来⋯⋯以前的小猫咪bucky就喜欢这样做，在steve早起洗漱的时候，蹲马桶的时候，甚至洗澡洗衣服的时候，小猫咪估计是刚打了一个盹儿醒过来，四处寻觅之后没能找到自己的主人，一溜烟儿小跑最终来到卫生间。

在卫生间的门被小猫爪子抓出痕迹之后steve换成了印花毛玻璃门，但是小猫咪也会去抓，抓出的声音往往会把猫咪自己给吓一跳⋯⋯steve拉开门看到委委屈屈的蹲在门口的小bucky总会哭笑不得，之后哪怕是解决生理问题他都没再将卫生间的门关严过了。

于是他发现自己的小猫咪非常的好奇。

在他站着尿尿的时候眼睛一眨也不眨的等着，当水柱飙出的时候吓得往后跳，随即怯生生的躲在角落望着steve的额，小（其实并不小）steve发呆。

在steve解决完问题将家伙塞回去的时候眼神随着steve的动作而动作，然后会抓着他的裤子，直起身子小爪子够够的，一薅一薅的，似乎在想那个家伙被主人藏起来了他还没瞧够呢！

平时steve起床的动作无论放的再轻，睡在他房间地毯上或者枕头上的小猫咪也会被惊醒，晃着脑袋轻轻的“喵”一声就跟在steve的脚边，脑袋还会蹭他的小腿⋯⋯在steve刷牙洗脸的时候，最开始，小bucky会伸出肉掌去玩水，后来就会蹲在一旁看着steve，只有一次，好动的小尾巴刷到了steve沾满洗面奶泡沫的脸颊，猫咪觉得好玩，在steve出声禁止前伸出舌头尝了尝⋯⋯OK，那时第一次，steve看到猫咪脸上干呕的表情。

他只恨自己没带相机没能及时保存下来。

当然，在他吃坏了肚子的那一次，他家猫咪脸上也第一次，明晃晃的，赤裸裸的，毫不掩饰的展露了嫌弃的小猫脸。

甚至不愿意在卫生间门口守护他（steve对于bucky的亦步亦趋行为自我安慰是猫咪怕自己受到未知伤害的缘故），不仅如此，还在玻璃门上抓来抓去⋯⋯猫商也上升了好几个度，用小脑袋将门抵着关严了！

呜呜，猫奴steve本来还想和他的小猫咪bucky开一个“没有厕纸我可以将就用你吗”的玩笑呢！

虽然理智上他知道自己的猫咪听不懂，可像其他千千万万的铲屎官一样，他总觉得自己的bucky是最最聪明的！甚至猫商超过了他！

想一想，他家bucky是尿床都会害羞的小猫咪呢！更别提他优雅的bucky会乖乖的到马桶这里排便，甚至学会了掀开坐垫！甚至连围观的资格都没有给steve⋯⋯他只有在每次看到被抓的乱糟糟的卷筒手纸时才能确认小bucky又偷偷的去上厕所了诶！

偷偷这个词用得真棒！！

时光荏苒，这一刻站在洗漱台前擦着鼻血的steve有些百感交集的看着门口歪着脑袋担忧的凝视他的猫少年bucky。

喜的是，我的bucky果然是最特别的猫咪，他是可以变成人的猫咪！额，虽然变身不彻底，但猫耳和尾巴只能增添可爱好么？！现在的bucky无论出现在谁的面前，只需要抬起那一双澄澈又胆怯的眼睛看对方一眼，哪怕是世界上最残忍的恐怖分子也会心软成一滩水主动缴械不杀好么？！

萌即是正义！

忧的也是这一点啊！

他作为一个性取向不正常性功能很正常视力也很正常的各方面全面发展某些方面发展超过平均水平的男性青年⋯⋯他在低下头埋怨的瞪着自己的下体的同时又不小心瞥到了镜子里猫少年腿边那根若隐若现的尾巴⋯⋯

鼻子再次隐隐作痒。

躁动得不是鼻血，而是我的心！

他深吸了口气，正在脑内想着将自己人道毁灭的时候看到少年惶惶的眼神滴落下去，扒着门的双手也放开了，瘦瘦的身体像是垮了下去似的，嘴唇颤抖着，紧抿着，转过身。

“bucky？！”

“嗯？”少年委屈的看了他一眼。

他扔下毛巾，走到少年旁边心揪了起来，“你怎么了？”

bucky的下巴因为委屈鼓起来一个小包包，没有说话，只是深深的看了他一眼，继续转身离开。

steve现在是惴惴不安了，一把拉住少年细弱的小胳膊，“到底怎么了？你看，我也没有事了⋯⋯嘿，我不流鼻血了呢！你看啊，我很健康！刚才吓到你了吗？嗯？”

“bucky知道了。”小猫咪喃喃自语般的，“主人没事儿就好了。”

“那你⋯⋯”

“bucky，bucky又没有用⋯⋯”少年挣扎着，声音颤抖，一开口眼睛就红了，蓄满泪水，长睫毛颤抖，大滴大滴的泪珠滚落下来：“bucky变成人了⋯⋯不，不是人，是猫咪人。”

“呜呜⋯⋯哇⋯⋯”他开始大声哭泣，五官几乎都皱到了一起，“bucky⋯⋯主人不喜欢⋯⋯扔掉bucky！”

“不抱抱了⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯不摸bucky⋯⋯不，不亲亲⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯”

“bucky⋯⋯猫咪人，吃的多⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯bucky好饿⋯⋯好饿！！”

steve将少年揉进自己怀里的力道几乎能将对方弄伤，这只小猫咪啊，自从捡了回来，不，是请回来之后哪天不是好吃好喝好养的供着？哪怕不上班都恨不得将他藏在公文包里带着一起去？笔记本桌面，手机桌面，ipad⋯⋯就连床头柜上都是这只“血口喷人”的小混账的照片诶！

“喜欢的，喜欢的⋯⋯”他的大手在对方柔韧的后背轻拍着，“喜欢的⋯⋯怎么会不喜欢？抱着呢！要亲亲吗？亲在哪儿？”

“别⋯⋯”小猫咪推着他，眼泪婆娑的，委屈的指了指自己的脸颊：“脏⋯⋯”

steve又想哭又想笑，学着猫咪帮他清理的方法舔了一口，泪水咸咸的，但是少年bucky显然被安抚到了，呜咽声小了，慢慢的变成了抽噎，小爪子不好意思的在被主人舔过的地方摸了摸，像猫咪一样脑袋在steve的胸口蹭来蹭去⋯⋯声音含糊又满足：“还要摸摸，主人，摸摸！”

steve被这种无意识的挑逗勾引弄得上不来下不去，声音紧咬着，“摸哪儿？”

还没平静下来的敏感少年显然听出来了，手抵在他胸口将脑袋抬了起来，水汽蒙蒙的圆眼睛鼓鼓的看着他，担忧又不解：“主人不喜欢摸猫咪人bucky吗？主人只喜欢摸猫咪bucky？”

“当然不是！！”不过他相当确定的是，当几乎符合你所有春梦条件的人用这种委屈的眼神委屈的语调委屈的紧贴着你的时候⋯⋯你的性欲几乎要比平时自己幻想着做手活的时候至少高四倍及以上！

介于bucky是一只小猫咪，小受（划掉）兽，也可以说是steve的兽欲。

bucky抓住他的大手往自己背脊上方，纯真无辜又热切：“那你快摸摸bucky呀⋯⋯”

这个世界上最残酷的刑罚，绝对不是扒皮抽筋或者千刀万剐，而是⋯⋯忍无可忍还不得不忍的唧唧爆裂。

就在他心里无可奈何脸上带着微笑将手贴上少年的背脊的时候，心满意足的bucky靠他更近更紧，因为身高的缘故柔软的肚子贴在了他的下体上。

硬硬的触感让猫少年嘟了嘟嘴，蹭蹭！

还是硬硬的！

再撞一撞！

更硬硬的了！！

小猫咪退开了些，低下头认真的打量起主人鼓鼓囊囊的地方来，在他作为猫咪的猫生中，他见过主人那个地方长出来的东西，但是是软软的，可以折叠起来塞回去的呀！

小猫咪在主人的目瞪口呆中蹲了下来，那个家伙被困在了主人的裤子里，有些热乎乎的，就在猫咪的脸面前，好像还活着似的，bucky小小的呼气了一下，那个东西就颤动了一下。

像是猫生以前遇到让他好奇的生物一般的，他先嗅了嗅。

这个味道⋯⋯有一丝丝的熟悉诶！

主人好几次洗完澡之后，在卫生间留下果香味的沐浴露味道之外，也会夹杂着一丝丝的这个味道！

哈，bucky就知道！

主人肯定趁着洗澡的时候偷偷吃东西！

肯定是！

现在这里鼓鼓囊囊的也是塞了吃的！一定的！每次都说bucky是猫咪，是只听话的猫咪不许吃这个不许吃那个！

现在bucky是猫咪人了，bucky只有耳朵和尾巴还没有收起来，bucky大部分算是人了！

bucky什么都可以吃！

他喵呜着一口咬在那个地方⋯⋯

 

 

一个小时前，他的猫咪bucky变成了猫耳猫尾少年bucky，因为steve思想太过黄爆，造成了鼻血事故；少年bucky的治愈法术（最主要是亲吻，后来发展成了舌吻）造成了流血不止；十分钟前，少年bucky⋯⋯咬了他一口，咬了他的那个地方一口⋯⋯

真的咬，别把字拆开！

虽然那个场景很类似！！

现在始作俑者还委委屈屈的跪坐在他的床前，缩成一团，哭哭啼啼的道歉！！

“要不然，bucky给主人舔一舔？”

别说那个动词啊我的天！！

少年内疚的看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像是在展示自己能力似的：来吧，让我给你舔一舔，吹一吹，痛痛飞哦！

steve呻吟了一声，翻过身将自己蜷成了一团⋯⋯他觉得自己快要射了，真的。

小人藏唧唧君子坦蛋蛋，他只能做小人了！

“那，那bucky给主人揉一揉？bucky轻轻的揉⋯⋯不痛的！揉揉就不疼的哦！”

“要不要bucky抱抱？主人乖乖，要抱抱嗯？”

steve浑身又急又躁⋯⋯他的手只是捂住自己那个地方，根本连触碰都没有，他甚至连内裤都没脱掉⋯⋯猫咪身体柔软的贴在自己身后，手掌温柔的触碰着自己，声音又低又软⋯⋯steve的下唇几乎被咬破，然后，然后高潮击中了他。

他甚至连抵抗的力气都没有，像是要把脑浆射出来一样⋯⋯可该死的，就那么短短的一瞬间，好吧，并不短，至少持续了十秒钟！

那十秒钟，男人生活中最性福的十秒钟，他心里还在默念着我是禽兽！！！

呜呜⋯⋯

他喘着粗气，小猫咪的安抚很快变了调，steve听到他嗅闻的气音，“主人？”

他的猫咪是一张白纸，或许他给对方讲述的第一个知识就是谎言。

在他高潮过后智商减退还在搜肠刮肚的为弥散开的腥膻味找理由的时候⋯⋯他的猫咪声音里带着不确定：“主人，你发情了吗？”

steve不知道自己该不该承认，但是，他十分想将这个知识灌输给他的bucky的人，当然也有可能是猫揍死。

这么重要的知识点，明明只能是对bucky最重要的我来讲的！

言传身教什么的⋯⋯咳咳。

诶？猫咪没了声音！

他翻过身撑起身子，才发现bucky圆圆的脸上全是震惊，被改写了猫观的那种⋯⋯哭过的眼睛还有些肿，鼻头也有些红，湿润的嘴唇半张着，隐约看到了小舌头⋯⋯

“bucky？！”

猫咪脸上很快露出恍然大悟的喜悦：“主人，你进入了发情期！bucky知道了！bucky明白了哦！”

steve好想告诉他人没有确定的发情期哦，只要遇到对的人简直每时每刻都是发情期！就算不能生理插入四目相融含情脉脉的精神做爱也是很不错的！他，他怕那个对的人，或者对的猫会吓到自己的bucky，他无奈又认输的看着对方，“bucky⋯⋯”

“我帮你！”少年显然松了口气，吸了吸鼻子就要往他身上扑。

他赶紧抱住对方，“bucky，等等！bucky⋯⋯你不能这样！”

然后呢，接下来帮个小时，因为对方赤裸的双腿和怔怔的眼神他又硬了起来，一边硬着一边给对方解释做爱做爱，爱还是需要的这一点。

最主要的一点。

真是嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实的最佳典范。

初易为人的bucky显然被他的“虽然我喜欢你我真的很喜欢你但是我不能和你做爱”的逻辑绕晕了，他闭上嘴诚挚的盯着对方的时候，bucky皱着眉头看了他一眼，又看了看他鼓起来的地方，当然还有内裤上隐隐的水痕。

“哦。”少年舒了口气，舔了舔嘴唇吻上了他的脸颊。

等等⋯⋯“哦？bucky，你显然没明白，我⋯⋯”

少年骑坐在他身上，“主人喜欢bucky，bucky也喜欢主人。”

“不只是喜欢就可以的⋯⋯你还这么年轻，你还会遇到其他⋯⋯”

“只有主人。”猫咪声音低落又认真，抿了抿嘴唇，“没有其他的主人，只有主人。”

bucky的神情执拗：“只有steve主人。”

steve的心⋯⋯他的心，又惊又喜，虽然未来很长，虽然承诺，如果猫咪知道什么叫做承诺的话，只有这么一瞬间。但是，他还是觉得很满足，真的。

他一直都知道，一旦开始养宠物，那个小小的东西的一辈子就交付给自己了⋯⋯所以他差点就将bucky留在那个垃圾桶旁边了。

他怕负不起那么沉重的责任。

可bucky是一只有魔力的猫咪啊，还是漂亮又年轻的猫咪⋯⋯他的迟迟不做反应让bucky的心沉了下去，猫咪的心思简单，从来不会隐藏情绪，眼泪几乎是立即就涌了上来，语气急促：“主人有其他的bucky？主人会有其他的猫咪？”

“当然不会！”steve的心像是被恶魔紧紧的抓挠着，只差赌咒发誓了！

bucky抬起头红着眼眶看着他：“那主人要和bucky做爱。”

“你太小了⋯⋯”这真的是steve能找到的最好的理由了！他不是不想，而是⋯⋯

“bucky都九十七岁了诶！”少年脸上全是洋洋得意，“如果bucky好好长大，也该发情了！”  
steve震惊的说不出话来。

少年欢喜的在他脸上亲了一口，大概觉得自己脸颊上的泪痕蹭到了steve的脸上有些不好意思，伸出舌头将那个湿痕舔走，结果却越弄越湿⋯⋯steve连忙抱住他的肩膀，“bucky⋯⋯”

除了对方的的名字他不知道该说些什么，他倒是想做些什么，但是⋯⋯一旦做了，就是确定了。  
他不后悔，可对方呢？

“主人，”猫咪乖乖的坐在他身上，下体赤裸着触碰着他的大腿，“bucky可以舔你吗？”

steve的自制力岌岌可危：“舔，舔我？”

“嗯！”少年重重的点着头，“下面这个鼓鼓的地方！bucky想舔一舔呢！想尝一尝是什么味道的！”

轰⋯⋯塌了。

“bucky，”他的手捏着对方的肩膀，力道加重：“看着我！”

猫咪的目光信任又真挚：“嗯？”

“我们会在一起一辈子。”

肉肉的脸颊上露出开心的笑容：“嗯！主人！”

steve觉得自己心里的自制力决堤的同时，放出来的不仅是汹涌的情欲，“你要做一只乖乖的猫咪，主人让你做什么，就要听话的去做，好吗？”

有什么在苏醒，在嚎叫，在渴望⋯⋯

bucky认真的点着头，“我会乖的，主人！”

“那么⋯⋯”他的腿慢慢的分开，声音低沉：“Kitty，现在，舔我。”

眼前景象对他的冲击绝对大过了第一次偷看AV，甚至超过了第一次偷看GV！

甚至超过了对方嘴唇，舌头给自己口交时的触感！

steve觉得自己要不克制一点真的很快又要射了，虽然自己的猫咪什么也不懂，但是不想在自己心里给自己定位为快枪手！

等等，bucky不一定不懂！

该（萌）死的猫耳！

该（柔）死（软）的棕色卷发！

该（可）死（爱）的后脑勺！

该（红）死（润）的嘴唇！

该（紧致）死（温暖）的口腔！

该（灵）死（活）的舌头！

该（诱）死（人）的呻吟！

该死的⋯⋯该死的一本正经尝着自己精液味道的表情⋯⋯我的天，我的天！！steve一把抓住他的尾巴，但很快那个毛发柔软顺滑的东西就擦着他的掌心滑开了，steve因为对方的深含泄出一声低吟，“尾巴⋯⋯尾巴给我！”

bucky的嘴巴被磨得通红，呛咳着溢出泪花的眼睛怯怯的看着他：“主人⋯⋯”

steve声音有些哑：“乖！”

小尾巴缩了起来：“会，会痒⋯⋯bucky会，会痒。”

steve的心像是被对方的小爪子轻轻的抓挠，他开口发出更大的抽气声，“bucky，听话⋯⋯”

大手抓住对方的腰肢颠倒了个位置，对方白皙的大腿跨在他的胸部两端，猫咪一声惊呼，浑圆的屁股在steve面前翘了起来，一根白净又挺翘的家伙躲避着不肯戳刺触碰上steve的胸口⋯⋯

小尾巴扑腾着，晃来晃去。

steve只在对方干净又粉嫩的穴口按了一下，趴在他身上的猫咪就屁股缩了缩，呜咽一声老实了下来。

“主人，主人⋯⋯”

“好好干活儿！”在对方白面团一样的屁股上揉了几下，抓住尾巴放进嘴里之后再抽出来，猫咪浑身瘫软的趴在了他的身上，“呜呜⋯⋯”

他的性器几乎直直的戳进了对方柔软的喉头，爽的他一个不下心，本来还是按压干燥穴口的手指头直直的按了进去⋯⋯猫咪尖叫出声，口水糊满了他的肉棒⋯⋯“主人，不要⋯⋯”

“乖，要的。”他看着瑟缩的尾巴尖，已经被自己弄得湿淋淋的了。

一边握住对方细细的腰肢往自己这边拉，一边耸动着腰部，陈对方毫无抵御之力之时不停的往那柔嫩的嘴巴里插⋯⋯一想到对方委屈又服从的表情他的欲火又旺了几分。

他从来不知道尾巴尖是bucky的敏感区域，要是没事儿的话，他肯定愿意慢慢开发，玩到对方哭泣着求饶射出来⋯⋯可现在？steve眼神沉沉的看着对方稍微张合的穴口，大拇指不停的摩擦着尾骨长出尾巴的那个地方的薄薄的皮肤，只磨蹭一下，穴口就收缩似的紧闭⋯⋯

他的bucky真是全身上下都是“破绽”，他非常喜欢的可爱的破绽。

“宝宝，吸一吸⋯⋯含紧一点儿！”他一口咬上对方丰润的臀肉，“主人让你爽，乖乖的！对，舔一舔那个缝隙，好爽！”

他像吸果冻一般的，不停的在对方的臀肉上留下红痕，最后来到了最中央的小口⋯⋯他又舔了舔湿漉漉的尾巴尖，然后眼睛一眨也不眨的，眼睁睁的看着尾巴插进对方的穴口⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯主人⋯⋯不，不⋯⋯”

前断湿成一小尖的毛发很快就被敏感的穴口含住了，猫咪挣扎着想往外面抽，但是主人抓住了他的尾巴⋯⋯而且还在往里面送！

“放松⋯⋯”steve舔舐着对方的穴口，“放松一点儿⋯⋯”

然后就着猫咪的哭泣将尾巴继续往穴口里面插，他的猫咪很喜欢被舔舐，于是每当尾巴被送进去一点点，主人就安抚的拍拍他的屁股，然后再自己咬过的地方舔一舔以示鼓励，等猫咪背脊上浮现出薄薄的汗水反应过来的时候，那个从未有人或者猫触碰过的地方已经被自己的尾巴插进去很深了。

一种新奇，又恐惧的体验。

他⋯⋯他是一只还没有发过情的猫咪！

他⋯⋯他只是模糊的知道，作为一只风流倜傥的公猫的他应该怎么和风情万种的小母猫做爱！

肯定不是这样！

和主人做爱就是这样吗？

又，又爽，又怕。

他哭出来，“主人，不要⋯⋯不要了！拜托⋯⋯”

然后他感觉到了什么？！已经含住尾巴粗壮地方的穴口，还有什么柔软的东西在往里面挤！

“啊⋯⋯主人！不行⋯⋯不要了！要坏了！⋯⋯”

那个东西，很温暖，湿润，还有些灵活的舔舐着自己，甚至挤压触碰着尾巴上的毛发⋯⋯猫咪羞得差点晕倒，被细细致致的舔吻内壁的快感来的太过猛烈，让他忽略了被自己尾巴探索到未知区域的恐惧感⋯⋯他不由自主的缩着屁股，在对方轻柔的大手拍打在自己臀部的时候又乖巧的呼气放松⋯⋯

甚至在主人抽出舌尖的时候主动摇晃着屁股，追求更多的快感。

steve满意的拉住猫咪的尾巴开始抽插，“坏猫咪，是不是忘记自己应该做了啦？”

“嗯？”bucky抽泣着，看着眼前又大了一号的巨兽，张开嘴含了下去⋯⋯

“bucky，动一动你的尾巴⋯⋯bucky的里面有一个很甜蜜的点哦，乖乖的，帮主人找一找！”

“唔⋯⋯”

“找不到主人不会操你哦！要快，主人快忍受不了了⋯⋯主人想bucky做爱，想很久了⋯⋯快帮主人找到它！”

果然，本来还乖乖的让他玩弄的尾巴扭动起来，steve安抚的揉弄上对方湿淋淋的小家伙，只触碰一下而已，他的手心就被渗出的淫液打湿了，“bucky的身体好棒啊！bucky就是为了挨主人的操存在的对不对？嗯？”

“bucky被主人捡到，睡在主人的床上，是不是每天都觉得痒啊？”

含着他大棒的嘴巴离开了，“没⋯⋯bucky⋯⋯没有！”

这个傻猫咪！steve拉住操入穴口的尾巴，“现在呢？里面痒不痒？”

“主人⋯⋯”猫咪的声音很委屈。

“要做一只乖猫咪！”

“主人⋯⋯痒⋯⋯”小屁股缩了缩，然后流着水的小家伙不停的在他胸口蹭来蹭去：“主人，摸摸⋯⋯摸摸！”

steve摸上他的性器，满意的看着猫咪用自己的尾巴抽插着，“找到那个地方要告诉主人哦！bucky，吸一吸下面⋯⋯对，有毛发的地方，舔一舔，可以含进嘴里撸动，但是不许咬哦⋯⋯好爽，bucky好棒！乖，吸重一点儿⋯⋯”

“唔⋯⋯”

白嫩的屁股颤了颤，本来还抽插的尾巴骤然被穴口夹紧，steve的性器直接戳进了对方的喉咙，猫咪呜咽更大声，许久，才喘着粗气趴在他身上：“主人⋯⋯好，好⋯⋯”

“什么？”他捏紧对方的性器，“告诉主人，乖！”

“麻⋯⋯那个地方，麻⋯⋯酸酸的，痒！想要⋯⋯bucky⋯⋯bucky⋯⋯”

“乖，乖！”他湿润的手指在对方紧缩的穴口揉捏安抚，“放松一点儿，让主人的手指进去，很舒服的。”

“唔⋯⋯”猫咪不舒服的晃了晃屁股，他凑上去亲昵的亲吻着，穴口张开，小尾巴想往外面抽，steve拍了他的屁股一下：“主人同意你淫荡的小尾巴离开了吗？”

猫咪泄愤的在他的龟头上轻轻的咬了一口，steve闷哼了一声，插入的两只手指夹住尾巴，“在哪儿？嗯？”

他不停的摸索着，用湿润的尾巴触碰着紧缩蠕动的内壁，“这里？这里？”

“主人，主人⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯拜托⋯⋯要你！不要尾巴⋯⋯”

他放开尾巴，两只指头夹起那个小硬块捻动，猫咪浑身一震，呻吟又高又急，浑身瘫软的趴伏在他身上，几乎一瞬间，他的胸口被淋上了温热的液体⋯⋯只是玩弄后穴就能射出来，自己真的是捡到宝了！

不，不⋯⋯bucky本来就是自己的宝！

他的性器在对方消极怠工的态度下硬的快要爆炸，估摸着穴口肌肉柔软下来之后他抱着对方翻了个身，直接将神色迷茫的猫咪压在了身下，温柔的亲吻毫不间断：“bucky？”

“bucky，看着我！”

猫咪的胸口上下起伏着，嘴唇嫣红水光淋淋，没有关爱过得胸口红樱挺立着，脖子和耳垂红了一片，眼神慵懒又无辜：“主人⋯⋯”

他小声又依赖的叫着，“主人⋯⋯”

小耳朵温顺的趴在柔软的头发间，小脑袋抬起，嘟嘟的红唇吻上steve的嘴唇，“主人，爱bucky⋯⋯爱bucky⋯⋯”

当然爱你！你这个，诱人的小混蛋！

他摩擦着对方的额头，亲吻粘腻又热切，“好的，好的⋯⋯乖，很快的⋯⋯很舒服的！”

一手固定住对方的腰杆，挤开对方的双腿，剑拔弩张的性器撞上对方柔软的囊袋⋯⋯一下，一下⋯⋯

猫咪呜咽着，张开嘴让他为所欲为，然后乖巧的将双腿缠绕上他的腰杆，性器堪堪的擦过穴口⋯⋯

“呜呜⋯⋯”

就像是等待爱的那个人出现似的，很多人都只能是错过，唯有他，才是命中注定。

只是不知道他什么时候出现⋯⋯

不知道哪一次撞击，会直直的插入对方的身体⋯⋯

steve从来不知道收敛。

爱一个人，就用尽全力的去爱，去宠，去生活，去相处，不需要保留。

这一刻也是。

所以，当这一刻坚硬的肉棒不偏不倚的干进对方瑟缩的穴口的时候，他是铆足劲儿的，性器几乎全根没入，当柔软蠕动的内壁缠绕上来的那一刻，就像被温柔又高热的嘴唇亲吻着，舔舐着⋯⋯  
他咬住对方的嘴唇才克制住没能当场射出来。

猫咪有一刻的失神，仿佛涉死般的忘记了呼吸⋯⋯下唇被咬破了，嘴巴还半张着⋯⋯眼神直直的看着上方的虚无，双腿无力的搭在对方的肩膀上，刚射过的小bucky再次精神抖擞，太过猛烈的快感让他觉得怕，怕会死在主人的身下⋯⋯

steve什么都不想记得，或者认知。

他只是想，干干干！

该死的！该死的为什要忍耐？！

为什么⋯⋯

他甚至有点恨自己的粗枝大叶，要是早点发现公寓的异常状况说不定在这只不听话的小猫咪第一次变成人的时候他就能将对方捉拿归案，然后呢？！

做爱！

一定是做爱！

必须是做爱！！

“不，不⋯⋯主人⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯”

steve什么也听不见，闷声不响的只顾着抽插⋯⋯被穴肉妥帖的伺候着的肉棒很快开始渗漏着精水，只用了唾液润滑的穴道本来还有些涩滞，现在变得更加柔软与湿润，顺滑得很⋯⋯他甚至不想大开大合的干，他不想肉棒离开紧致的穴肉，一点儿也不想。

他甚至忘记了安抚对方⋯⋯那些学来的什么九浅一深啊，早就被赤裸的兽欲给抛到了脑后。

小幅度的戳刺转动着做了一会儿之后总算压下了最初的欲望，他深吸了口气，舔吻着对方的脖子，“乖，不怕，主人在⋯⋯”

猫咪哭的更凶了。

真是一只小笨猫！

在床上越是纯真无辜越是让男人兽性大发啊！

他叹了口气，注意到猫咪摊在一旁的尾巴之后心里又怜又爱，跪坐了起来，将猫咪抱在怀里：“不哭啦，怎么了？bucky不舒服吗？”

“太⋯⋯太⋯⋯太舒服⋯⋯”猫咪眼泪婆娑，全身心的依赖着他，下巴抵在他的肩膀上：“bucky⋯⋯bucky怕！”

steve的手在对方曲线起伏的后背安抚的拍着，“不怕，bucky好棒⋯⋯让主人好爽的⋯⋯”

“bucky不要主人操吗？”

少年惊恐的抱紧他，声音闷闷的，“要⋯⋯”

“乖乖的。”他啃咬着对方的肩头，双手把住少年精瘦的腰侧，“会很舒服的⋯⋯”

当被举起来性器抽离的时候bucky惊恐的张大眼⋯⋯“不⋯⋯不⋯⋯”

要的。steve咬着下唇将这具美好的肉体往自己的肉刃上送，“不，不⋯⋯”猫咪双手撑着主人的肩膀，不知道自己是想推拒还是想找一个依靠，可这为他好色的主人提供了方便之门，对方只一低头，就含住了瑟瑟发抖的红樱，吸舔捻咬，有一瞬，猫咪开始怀疑自己的性别，或者⋯⋯或者自己真的是一只小母猫也说不定！

而且，为什么被冷落的那一只也会跟着觉得痒？

猫咪的尾巴主动绕了过来，本来想安抚被主人冷落的乳头⋯⋯不够，长度不够！

steve心里得意的笑着，松开一只手捏上那颗乳头，声音含糊：“自己动。”

“嗯？”猫咪脸色绯红，做坏事未得逞的小尾巴缩了回去，屁股吸了吸，里面含着的主人的家伙好像又胀大了似的⋯⋯

他小心翼翼的撑着主人的胸口，膝盖支起，试探着去触碰自己发现的那一点⋯⋯可是⋯⋯

就在他脱离那个大家伙的那一瞬，他恶劣的主人就亦步亦趋的往上顶！而他，而他本来是在下坠的！

重力作用性器达到前所未有的深度⋯⋯猫咪的爪子在steve的胸口抓出红痕，本来被夹在两人身体间的小家伙再次，再次无人触碰就泄出了精液。

猫咪一脸的不可置信，随即哇的一声大哭起来。

可这一次，可这一次他的主人并没有再安抚他，而是用力的捏紧他的腰杆，狂风暴雨般的抽插顶弄起来⋯⋯

bucky模糊的觉得，自己一定会被弄坏的。

一定⋯⋯

 

但是你如果真的想看的话，就是这样的：

吧唧被大盾酿酿又酱酱，然后又酿酿又酱酱，接着还是酿酿又酱酱，吧唧也酱酱又酿酿，然后大盾受不了了更加酿酿又酱酱的对待吧唧⋯⋯最后他们一起酿酿又酱酱，不可说不可言语不能描写的部位一起敏感词敏感词敏感词了，最终完成生命的大和谐。（字数限制，请充分发挥联想功能。

 

 

番外：

“不要生气啦！”

“变回来好不好？”

“你不变回来，我就不知道你想吃什么味道的小鱼干哦！”

“bucky⋯⋯”

下一刻窝在被窝里面的小猫咪变成了一个浑身痕迹斑斑的委屈少年。猫耳朵还是没能成功的隐藏起来，不过却气呼呼的竖着了，少年很快将自己裹进了被子鼓成了一个怨气的包：“麻辣！”

steve心里的爱意几乎要溢出来，大手揉捏着对方的后脑勺：“哦，原味的。”

“必须香辣！”

“原味的，我知道了！”

“哼，五香的也可以！”

“原味的你最喜欢了！”

“酸辣味的！你不给bucky买，bucky就不吃！”

“原味的对你身体好。”

“你，你弄坏的！是主人弄坏的！bucky不吃原味！bucky要吃酸辣的！！”

“好吧⋯⋯我知道你在生气，我道歉！”

“bucky?”

“那我走了哦？”

“我真的走了哦！”

一只小尾巴委委屈屈的从被子边缘探了出来，不偏不倚的缠住了他的手腕。

steve的脸上露出了幸福的笑容。

 

 

番外二：

猫咪bucky关于如何驯养主人的建议：

做一只安安静静的小美猫，然后卖萌。

不露痕迹的卖萌。

脑袋抵着他身体任何部分卖萌。

粘他。

适度的粘他。

舔他的脸。

有时候可以是手。

有时候可以是眼皮，睫毛。

可以装作不懂的舔他的特殊部位。

挑食，做一只金贵的，又不惹人讨厌的猫咪。

做一只可以解决他的心里和生理双重需求，可人可猫的萌物。

这样你就可以想吃什么味道的小鱼干就吃什么味道的小鱼干啦！么么哒！

 

真?FIN。


End file.
